


Mostly

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [34]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: A drabble based on the sentence starter: “It’s not nearly as bad as it looks, darling”.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Series: Drabbles [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/794319
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Mostly

“It’s not nearly as bad as it looks, darling.”

“You sure about that, Peg? You look awful.”

“Daniel, you’re not supposed to say that to your wife!”

“I call it as I see it. You should know that after ten years of marriage. What happened?”

“Long story. It involved a perp and a rather large mud puddle.”

“And the blood?”

“Mostly his.”

“Mostly?”

“Possibly a cut or two, nothing terrible. The wanker had a knife hidden in his sock.”

“Go take a shower, Peg. Then I’ll clean out the ‘possibly a cut or two’.”

“Are you mocking me, Daniel?”

“Mostly.”


End file.
